Mysteries bring love
by TheDevilsDaughter2010
Summary: Summary: This is after the whole series. TouyaOC Sakura and the gang are now in high school. While Touya and Yukito are at college. There the two of them meet a girl there. Shaoran and Meilin seems to know her. She holds a lot of power. What ties does she


**Who are you? How do you know me?**

Summary: This is after the whole series. TouyaOC Sakura and the gang are now in high school. While Touya and Yukito are at college. There the two of them meet a girl there. Shaoran and Meilin seems to know her. She holds a lot of power. What ties does she have to the crads Sakura now holds? And what is this about the cards? Will there be danger? Or will they live in peace?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good Morning Sakura!" Tomoyo said as the mentioned girl walked in.

"Good morning Tomoyo!"

"Where is Shaoran?" Tomoyo teased.

Sakura playfully glared at her best friend. "He asid that he was coming with Meilin. They had to pick up a friend."

Tomoyo just nodded in reply. The two smiled. Then a soemone pecked Tomoyo on the cheek.

"Good morning Eriol!" Sakura said.

Tomoyo just smiled and clutched her boyfriends hand who smiled at Sakura in reply. Then Shaoran and Meilin walked in. Sakura smiled at the two of them. Shaoran walked up to her and gave her a kiss.

"Morning."

"Morning."

Meilin rolled her eyes and sat down on her desk. She took her bag and started to dig through it. Then she started to panick.

"Oh shit!"

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked the panicking girl.

"I can't find my damn textbook!"

Then the door opened. There stood a beautiful woman with piercing silver eyes and waist length ebony black hair.

"Alex!" Shaoran half shouted.

Sakura looked at him curious.

The woman smiled at him and walked up to Meilin.

"You left this in the car." She then handed Meilin took it and hugged her.

The woman laughed. Meilin let her go and started to study for the upcoming test. She turned to Shaoran and smiled at him once again. Sakura opened her mouth to greet her but then the new person beat her to it.

"Introductions may be made later. I hope to see you tonight. Mistress of the cards." She said. She bowed her head at her and walked out leaving behind three very confused people.

**ALEX'S POV**

Alex walked out of the class and staright to the parking lot. She smiled at the oh so patient Wei. She got into the car after Wei opened the door for her. She thanked him. He just smiled. Alex looke dout hte window while Wei got the car started and going. A comfortable scilence took place. As Alex was enjoying the scenery Wei was humming to himself.

"Miss Wu? We are here." Wei said as he stopped in front of the building.

"Thank you Wei. I should be getting my car today right?" Alex said getting out of the car.

"Yes." He said.

Alex smiled and walked away. She entered the doors of the building. There stood many people.She looked at the piece of paper in her hand and headed to the office. Alex arrived into the office.

"Hello I'm Alex. I'm here for my schedule? I missed the pick up date." She said.

The Seceratary looked at her and smiled. She looked through the file cabinet. She got out a piece of paper and passed it to Alex.

"Thank you very much." Alex said smiling.

She turned and walked out. Alex looked at the paper and saw her first class was with a Mr.Kinomoto.

_So I have Sakura's father first...this should be interesting..._

Alex headed to the class. Tons of upperclassmen looked at her wondering who she was. One went up to her and asked if she needed help to where she was headed.

"No thank you. I know where I'm supposed to go. Thank you for the offer."

Alex started again and entered the class. There were some people there. Alex smiled at all the curious stares and sat down. Then a man with glasses and brown hair came inside. He smiled at them all.

"Hello and welcome to the University." He said smiling.

Everyone at their seats smiled at him. Then the professer introduced the whole subject.

"Now are there any questions about anything before we start?" Mr.Kinamoto asked.

Several people raised there hands. Kinamoto-sensei pointed at a woman in the back.

"Thank you. Is it true that you are the father of the soccer star Touya Kinamoto?" She asked.

Kinamoto-sensei chuckled. "Yes it is true. But we shall not be studing my son in this subject."

Everyone laughed. After a few more questions Kinamoto-sensei started the lesson. Everyone was taing notes then there was a loud bang. Everyone stopped workign and looked around. Alex stood up and ran out of the class. She ran outside and saw a huge crater in the middle of the campus.

_What the hell? Shit don't tell me it started already..._

Alex stood there thinking. Then she started to look around. Then her eyes landed on a pair of striking brown eyes. A crowd had appeared and she hadn't noticed. She stepped back out of the crowd and walked into the classroom to get her bag. She felt the hot gaze on her back as she walked back into the building.

**FF TO TTHE EVENING...**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA GOT YOU! SORRY BUT I STILL HAVE AN HALF OF DAY OF SCHOOL LEFT SO I HAVE TO GO...**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
